In the Dungeon Depths
.png |story = yes |Sellana|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Ariadne|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Teleios Theseus|Fantasy Archwitch |Theseus|Archwitch |Light Of Ariadne|Amalgamation Material |Dynatos Theseus|Amalgamation |Gungnir|Elemental Hall |Daedalus|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Pasiphae|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Madre|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Daedalus's Labyrinth" will appear! ■"Daedalus's Labyrinth" Map Information Daedalus's Labyrinth will feature the Exclusive Archwitch THESEUS, the Fantasy Archwitches THESEUS and ARIADNE, and the Legendary Archwitch SELLANA! For the "In the Dungeon Depths" event, Daedalus's Lithograph items can be collected by maxing out the likability for the event Archwitches, and these items can be exchanged for the limited event cards. ※Daedalus's Lithograph items can also be obtained as a progress point reward, a special area completion reward, and as ranking rewards. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch ARIADNE! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch THESEUS, the Fantasy Archwitch THESEUS, and the Legendary Archwitch SELLANA will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch ARIADNE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※ARIADNE will not drop as a reward, but 2 Daedalus's Lithograph items can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, THESEUS will not appear if ARIADNE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR THESEUS is amalgamated with the OF ARIADNE material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR THESEUS card. ※Amalgamation will change the skill's effect. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on May 24th to 11:59 on June 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: TELEIOS THESEUS (UR), ARIADNE (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: THESEUS (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * SELLANA (LR) SELLANA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * DAINSLEIF (UR) * EXCALIBUR (SR) * ELISABETH (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on May 16th to 11:59 on June 1st (JST)! Daedalus's Lithograph Exchange To use Daedalus's Lithograph, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Daedalus's Lithograph can obtained in the following ways: * x2 : Max likability Ariadne * x1 : Max likability Teleios Theseus * x1 : Max likability Theseus * x2 : Area completion reward: Special Area Labyrinth * x1 : Progress Point Rewards: 50000 points * Mid-rank Rewards ** x3 : Ranks 1 - 300 ** x2 : Ranks 301 - 500 ** x1 : Ranks 501 - 1000 * Final Rank Rewards ** x3 : Ranks 1 - 300 ** x2 : Ranks 301 - 1000 ** x1 : Ranks 1001 - 15000 Rewards Ranking Trend 1st Anniversary Alliance Bingo Battle! The 1st Anniversary Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.